The Sin of Lynn
by Hidden717
Summary: Genderbent AU. Lynn Loud tells the story of him and his sister Linka... (Warning: Incest, Sex, Mature Themes)
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing the old traveler knew more than anything, it was that everyone had a story to tell.

Ever since he had run away from his home at the age of thirteen, he had traveled from one place to another, exploring all that the United States of America had to offer. And in that time, he had developed a bit of an eye for what kind of people had very interesting stories.

So when he came across a young teenaged boy in a jersey and shorts, sitting alone at a bus stop in the middle of the night, with a bag on his back and a miserable look on his face, the traveler knew that this was an interesting tale.

"Aren't you a little too young to be sitting here alone? At this hour? At your age?"

The boy looked up at the traveler. "Piss off, old man. I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, alright," the traveler said as he sat down next to the boy, "I was just thinking that, until the bus arrives, we could pass the time by talking."

"Pass the time by yourself. I'm done with talking to people," the boy retorted darkly.

"Let me guess… you're running away."

The boy looked shocked. "How… how did you…"

The traveler chuckled slightly. "Because I ran away from my home as well, when I was your age. I did it to explore my love of seeing all the wonderful sights this land has to offer."

The boy sighed. "Well, I'm the opposite. I ran away because I want to get away from what I love."

"You sound like you want to talk about it now."

The boy scratched his chin, thinking on the matter. "Well, it's not like we'll ever see each other again. Fine, I'll spill," he then pointed an accusatory finger at the traveler, "You're going to think I'm a pervert and a weirdo."

"Son, I've seen a lot in my day. My standards have waned."

The boy nodded, in a bit of relief. He took a deep breath, and began his tale:

"My name is Lynn Loud Jr. And this is a story about me and my sister, Linka…"

* * *

"Marco, pass me the ball!"

Marco quickly kicked the ball towards his best friend, and Lynn took it. Dodging an enemy defender, he ran towards the goal, kicking the soccer ball closer and closer to the target. He locked eyes with the goalie, and gave him a cocky grin before shooting the ball into the goal, towards the right corner. The goalie leapt towards the ball, hoping to grab it…

"AND LYNN LOUD SCORES ANOTHER GOAL!"

If there was one thing Lynn loved about sports (besides the exercise and gloating) was how much adoration he got. He could hear his teammates clapping and cheering, he could hear the home crowd chanting his name "LYNN! LYNN! LYNN! LYNN!" over and over, he could hear his father going "That's my boy," with pride in his tone…

And, of course, Lynn's favorite: A soft voice that said "Good job, Lynn."

He looked over at the cheerleading squad, where he saw his sister Linka, with pom-poms in her hands and a cheerleading outfit on, giving encouragement to her brother. Funny, despite how far away she was, he could always hear her voice, every single time. Perhaps he trained himself to hear her voice, he thought.

Well, gotta give the girls a show. He flashed all the cheerleader girls a flirty and seductive smile, much to their pleasure. As much as he liked looking at Francisca's blushing face whenever he did that, he looked over to his sister, and saw she was rolling her eyes with a bit of an 'oh, brother' smile on her face. Lynn flashed her a goofy smile, but for some reason, he couldn't help but be disappointed with his sister's reaction…

No, not 'for some reason.' Lynn frowned as he remembered the exact reason why.

It was because he was in love with his sister.

He had tried to hide the secret the best he could. He hid it from his parents, who would no doubt send him to a mental institution. He hid it from his brother, who would no doubt beat the living hell out of him. He hid it from his sister, who would no doubt react with disgust and scorn.

He hid it from himself, because he would never forgive himself if he harmed or corrupted the sweet angel that was Linka Loud…

Lynn noticed that his sister was giving him a concerned look, and he realized that he was still frowning. He quickly replaced it with his usual confident smirk, causing more moans to come from the cheerleaders and a look of relief to come to his sister.

God, she was so cute.

"Nice job, Lynn," Marco said as he slapped Lynn on the back, "You won the game for us."

"Aw, come on. I couldn't have done it without you guys," responded Lynn, before thinking a bit about it, "Actually, yes I could have."

Marco smirked. "Glad to see you aren't going humble on us yet, assface."

"Please, humility is for losers like the goalie I futtbucked. Speaking of which," Lynn said as he turned back to the goalie, "HEY GOALKEEP! YOU SUCK!" earning himself an angry glare from the poor kid.

Marco grinned, and pointed towards the cheerleaders. "Hey, don't look now, but I think Francisca's been giving you a nice little lookover."

Lynn looked back, and saw her yelp a bit when he looked directly at her. He gave her a small wink, which caused her face to go red and hide behind the pom-poms. Lynn laughed a bit; he could see himself with Francisca. She was nice, pretty, and she would be perfect if she could wear a little more orange and dye her hair…

Lynn aggressively shook his head. _No, stop thinking about her like that. She's your sister._

"Well, I gotta go meet up with my family. See ya later," Lynn said with a wave, before he dashed off to the bleachers, towards his family, who greeted him with congratulatory approval.

"Nice going, bro," said Loki.

"Why do they need a guy standing there? Doesn't the net catch the ball?" asked Loni.

"It's the rules of the game, man. And rad job, little man," said Luke.

"Yeah, you really did _Lynn_ the game. Ha-ha. Geddit?" punned Lane.

"Although it means nothing in the grand cosmos, congrats on your win," said Lars.

"I want to congratulate him first," yelled the two twins Leif and Lexx at each other.

"I must admit, you did an excellent job with this athletic activity. Well done," said Levi.

"Poo-poo," said Leon.

"Great job, son. You really do the name Lynn Loud proud," said his father, Lynn Loud Sr.

"He sure does," said his mother Rita, as she bent down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I said it before, but good job, Lynn. You really did well out there," said Linka in a sweet tone.

"Aw, thanks," Lynn said as he blushed a little and scratched his neck, "And you did a good job out there cheerleading. You really got the crowd pumped."

"Really?" Linka asked excitedly, before planting a kiss of her own on Lynn's cheek, "Thank you, Lynn."

"Umm… no problem," he said, his blush going even stronger, "You want to talk about it on the way home?"

"Sure," said Linka as she and Lynn walked side by side towards the vehicle. Lynn had no idea what she was thinking, but he knew what he was thinking;

 _Yes, I get to sit next to Linka._

Lynn smiled a bit at the thought. For now, it didn't matter that he would never be able to have his sister the way he wanted. It didn't matter that he wouldn't be able to ravish her, to take her and make her his, to go beyond the boundaries of siblinghood, beyond the boundaries of family…

All that mattered is that he was close to her.

* * *

 **Well, this is a story I've had in mind for a while; a story about Boy Lynn falling for his sister, and his attempts to deal with it. Unlike my other story (new chapter is coming soon, I promise), which was more about character and had very little sexual content, this one will have lemons, though we'll see how long it takes to get there. Of course, I'm still hoping to give this a little heart, so bear with me on that regard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I feel like I need to apologize in advance. My schedule is very cluttered right now, and I have things going on in the real world that make it impossible for me to update this story as much as I want to. I'm going to try my best, though, and no matter what, I'm not abandoning it.**

 **Other than that, let's continue with the chapter…**

* * *

"Lynn, please, slow down."

Two lovers lay together on a warm bed. The girl, Linka, bit her lip as her older brother kept thrusting his pelvis forward into her naked body. He sat upright against the bedframe in Linka's room, as she sat on his lap, facing him, her face flushed with pleasure and ecstasy.

Lynn enjoyed the feeling of being inside her womb. Her warm walls swallowed his penis, and clasped onto him tightly, squeezing him more and more, causing the boy a mix of pain and pleasure, which only served to harden him as he continued pounding his sister's walls.

This was what he wanted; this was what he needed. His sister, his lovely, beautiful sister, here with him, making something magical together, the way only two people who loved each other could. She was perfect in his eyes; her chest was small, but her nipples were so perfectly shaped that he couldn't love them more, especially with how hard they were at the moment. He gave his sister an evil grin, as he squeezed one of them with the hand he wasn't using to support himself. Linka inhaled sharply as he played with her sensitive nipples.

"N-no fair, Lynn," she panted out, "I'll finish sooner."

"Don't worry about that, Linka," he groaned, "I think… I think I'm going to finish soon myself."

He started pounding at his sister's cunt with a more intense and loving ferocity as he felt himself approaching a climax, as the girl let her head roll back and even drooled a little, in an attempt to deal with the intense loving her brother was giving her.

She then grabbed her brother's face and looked him straight in the eye. "Let's… let's cum together, Lynn. Please."

The boy's face was already red, but he still felt it grow a little hotter, as if he could somehow still be embarassed, "S-sure thing, sis."

Linka smiled lovingly, and continued to stare into his eyes with her wonderful brown pupils. Lynn's powerful thrusting began to produce a result, as he felt like he was ready to finish.

"Linka, I'm… I'm cumming…" Lynn cried out, as he felt himself release his seed into her womb. The girl couldn't say anything in return, her mind too overcome with bliss; all she could manage was a moan as she pulled her brother's head into an embrace, holding onto him for stability as electric orgasms shook through her body, bringing him into her exposed chest …

"I-I love you, Lynn…"

"I love you too, Linka…"

Then Lynn's eyes shot open.

The boy groaned as he lifted his head off his pillow, and came to the sad realization that everything that had just happened to him was a dream. Still, the boy smiled to himself; the lingering traces of euphoria in his brain was pleasant, as well as the image of his sister, proving her love to him…

That too vanished when he checked under his covers.

"Aw, man. These were my favorites."

"Intense dream you had there, huh?"

Lynn screamed and jumped in his bed. "Lars, don't freak me out like that, man."

Lynn's Gothic roommate shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I care for the affairs of the flesh, especially your own, but who were you dreaming about?" he asked in his usual deadpan voice.

Lynn felt his eyes widen in horror. Did his younger brother hear something? "What… what do you… what are you saying?"

"You kept saying 'ka', 'ka' in your sleep, and you wake up with homunculi swarming your undergarments," the younger boy gave his brother a rare grin, "Were you dreaming of Francisca?"

"Uh… Of course I was," Lynn said with a laugh as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "You should have seen her. She was all over me, just begging for more…"

Lars' grin promptly vanished. "Lynn… I don't particularly care what you do in Morpheus' realm of nightly vision."

Lynn stuck out his tongue immaturely. "Ah, what would you know? I bet your sex dreams are with maggots."

"OH, BURN!" came a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, Lars' wet dreams are definitely with maggots, if you replace the 'M' with a…"

"Hey, come on Lane, I'm right here."

"Sorry, Luke. You know I love ya."

"Hey, can all of you butt out of it?" Lynn yelled aggressively back, "Just go back to bed. Why the hell are you even listening on our conversations about sex dreams?" The other boys grumbled angrily, but they all seemed to quiet down.

"I don't dream about maggots," said Lars, with a bit of hurt in his tone. Lynn could sometimes forget that, despite Lar's impressive vocabulary and social conduct, he was still an eight year old boy, who probably wanted the approval of his older siblings.

Lynn gave the boy a small, apologetic smile. "I know you don't, buddy. I bet you get all the hot goth chicks and vampire girls."

Lars shot his brother a small smile of his own. "Good night, Lynn," the boy said before he closed his dark coffin shut.

"Night, Lars," Lynn said as he got out of his bed to make his way to the laundry room, putting on some soft slippers to try to muffle the noise he made. Before he exited the door, he looked back to his brother's morbid sleeping sanctuary, and gave himself a little smile.

Just because he was a horrible freak for one of his younger siblings didn't mean he had to be horrible for all of them.

* * *

Lynn woke up a few hours later, with a new pair of shorts on. His first instinct was to check them for anymore nightly emissions, and he sighed a sigh of relief when he found there were none to be had. It would really suck to have soiled two pairs of pants in one night.

Lynn heard a knock on the door, and looked up from his briefs. "Come in, I'm decent," he shouted out, and the door opened slightly, with his sister Linka popping her head through the door. Lynn heard himself yelp like a girl an cover himself a little with the blanket, as he still felt a little embarrassed for what he had dreamed about.

"Jesus, Lynn, it's just me," Linka said with a cute little laugh, "We're kind of running late for school, so can you get dressed as soon as possible?"

 _I can get undressed faster. You wanna see?_ Lynn bit back the words from being verbalized.

"Sure thing, Linka. Just give me five," Lynn said as he got out of his bed. Linka gave him a sisterly smile as she closed the door, leaving Lynn to get prepared for school as soon as possible. He rushed over to his deodorant stand and rubbed his armpits with it as soon as quickly as he could. He put on his red jersey with the proud number '0' on it, and stuffed his legs into his athletic shorts, topping it off with his dark black shoes.

He took a second to admire himself in the mirror. He flexed his large muscles, and gave himself a huge grin as he saw the result of years of hard physical training. Lynn hated to brag… ok, he loved to brag, so he did; He looked amazing, especially when he lifted his shirt to reveal his impressive six-pack. The moment any ladies caught eye of his well-maintained stomach, they were sure to swoon…

All except the one lady he cared about.

The boy's grin vanished, as he truly looked at himself in the mirror. No longer did he see something impressive or worth admiring, instead he saw a depraved monster, that wanted to prey on its innocent little sister. He clenched his teeth and, in anger, punched the mirror, breaking a large part of it on his fist.

"Fuck," he cursed as he saw the crimson blood flow down his arm. He wandered over to his personal first-aid kit, and wrapped his bleeding hand in guaze and bandages. He would be sure to take care of it later, what mattered now was making sure Linka wasn't late to school…

 _As well as your other siblings._

 _Yeah, them too._

He grabbed his backpack and rushed down the stairs, and threw the front door wide open. He practically jumped off the porch of his house, and into the van. Lynn scanned Vanzilla to see where Linka was sitting…

His beloved white-haired angel was sitting next to the window.

Next to Lane.

Lynn's eyes flashed a demonic anger and envy. How dare that metal-mouthed stringbean steal his chance to sit next to Linka…

 _Whoa… where did that come from?_

The boy frowned slightly. He wasn't… he wasn't starting to feel jealous of his brothers, was he? No, no, that would be stupid. And dangerous. He probably… he was probably just angry with Lane because of the pie prank he pulled on him last night. Yeah, that was it. No green-eyed jealousy or envy involved.

Just two brothers… at odds… like always.

"Lynn, what happened to your arm?" he heard Linka ask in concern. She, as well as many of his brothers looked at the sporty boy's damaged and bloodied hands, sloppily covered with bandages.

"Oh, this? Well I…"

 _Punched a mirror because I started thinking about how hot my sister is after I admired myself._

"… had a dumbbell fall on my hand during my short morning routine. Not my fault you guys were rushing me."

Linka's eyes still stared at him with a loving concern. Lynn couldn't get enough of her caring expression. "Well, I still think Levi should take a look at it later," she said, causing the young scientist to scoff. "Very well, I will address our barbarian caveman of a brother's hand. Just wait until after school, then I can take care of it

Lynn gave his sister a thankful beam, which she responded with a sweet smile of her own. Lynn found comfort in the fact that, despite his feelings towards her that would never be satisfied, she still loved him regardless.

Another thing he found was that the only place left to sit in the vehicle was between the twins, Leif and Lexx. Lynn sighed as his smile faded, knowing full well what taking a seat between the twins meant. He shuffled past Luke, and into the middle row, where he couldn't even get a good sight of Linka.

But maybe… she would get a good look at him.

 _Oh yeah, she'll be all over the back of your head. Will the wedding take place tomorrow? Can I be the flower girl?_

Despite his brain's back talk, the small thought of Linka looking at him brought a smile onto Lynn's face, before he heard Leif say, "Lexx, stop looking at me."

Lynn looked over to the younger twin, who responded with "You stop looking at me." He felt the two of them tense their muscles, as if they were about to spring on each other, with him in the middle. Lynn turned around to face his younger sister, who turned away from the window she was staring out of to give her brother a questioning look.

"Help… me…" Lynn begged in a desperate whisper, before he felt the two young boys pounce on him and start punching and kicking the poor athletic teen, in a desperate attempt to maul each other…

* * *

 **So that was my first attempt with a lemon/Loudcest scene. Hope I didn't mangle it too much.**

 **Of course, thank you all for reading. I might not be able to update it as often this month, but as summer comes along, I should be able to post more. But for now, I'll just try to release chapters in a decent and timely fashion.**

 **Don't forget to R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I came out with this faster than I expected. For some reason, I got a burst of motivation, and I wrote this pretty quickly (funny, seeing how its my longest chapter so far). Of course, there's still a note at the bottom I would like you all to read. But for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Alright, out the door, Lynn!" Loki yelled back to his younger brother.

"Thank God," the boy muttered weakly, drawing his unhurt fist out of his brother's gut. He scooted slightly past Leif, before turning back to the twins, and gave them both dark and aggressive stares, "And the next time you little devils try to pounce on me, you better make sure I'm sick, asleep or dead. Otherwise, I'll do way worse than punch your stupid kidneys. Doesn't matter if my fist is hurt or not," he ended with a small growl. Leif and Lexx simply stuck out their tongues like the six year olds they were. Lynn returned the favor, sticking out his tongue mockingly towards them, like the six year old he was mentally.

"Whatever," the sporty boy muttered, before straightening his back and quickly exiting Vanzilla. He turned and put up his hand in a slow wave. "Well, see you all later."

He was sure that most of his brothers said something along the lines of "See ya, dude," or "Have a good one," or "Why are you still standing there, you little turd?" but the only farewell that graced his ears was Linka's "Bye, Lynn," once again accompanied by her adorable smile, and a small hand wave of her own. Lynn was satisfied by that, as he closed the door shut and watched as the unstable vehicle made its way down the road towards the elementary school.

Ah, the elementary school. That's where Linka would be spending the rest of her day. And he could've spent it with her, too, if it weren't for his stupid B+ average. _Perhaps I can get held back a grade or two. Then I can spend all day with her. We can sit the back of the class, making fun of the teacher. Actually, we can do whatever she wants. Just as long as I get to watch her laugh,_ the boy thought with longing in his heart.

Lynn shook his head, and tried to refocus on the matter at hand; middle school. There was no time for silly thoughts of sabotaging his own academic career when there were so many people to deal with. Speaking of;

"Hey Lynn. How's it going?" Lynn's best friend Marco greeted him. The two gave each other high-fives, then chest-bumped, ending their little greeting ritual with a triumphant and prideful shout of "GO ROOSTERS!"

"Hi, Lynn," Lynn heard a more feminine voice greet behind him, and turned to see the leader of the cheer leading squad, Francisca. Lynn gave the girl the confident grin befitting a sports team captain, which caused her cheeks to flush a little red.

"Hey, Francisca. Couldn't get enough of Lynnsanity Jr at the last game we played, huh?" he said in a tone brimming with arrogance. The boy enjoyed playing this game of slight teasing with her. She always responded with one of two ways; a slight reddening of the cheeks, or a reaction of haughty annoyance… accompanied by a slight reddening of the cheeks.

"Oh, get real, Lynn," the Latina girl responded with a roll of the eyes and a crossing of the arms… accompanied by another slight reddening of her cheeks. Lynn gave a small look towards Marco, who nodded slightly. They had both made sure to keep track. However, the young girl developed a slight frown on her face, and a look of worry passed over her. "Lynn, what happened to your hand?"

When she asked the question, Lynn looked at his hand. The bandages were a dark shade of reddish brown, from his blood clotting over, and from what little skin he could see through the white cloth, he saw cuts and marks from the shards of the mirror he punched. He looked up from his cut hand and dead into Francisca's eyes. "I dropped a dumbbell on it," he said in an almost robotic tone, like he had been programmed to give that answer. Clearly, his two friends noted this.

"A-are you sure you're alright?" Marco asked his friend. Lynn gave him a short nod in response.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay…" Francisca started.

"I'm fine," Lynn cut her off, "Really, I'm fine. Just drop it, please," he asked the two of them. Thinking about his hands was making him think about Linka…

"Um, okay fine," he heard Francisca say, drawing his attention back to her, "So… um… I've been meaning to ask you something. Something else…"

"Sure. Anything. Ask away," Lynn offered immediately.

Francisca turned towards Marco, her eyes a bit more steely and cold. "Alone," she said. The other boy got the hint, as he backed away from the two, giggling nervously as he did. Once Marco was gone, Francisca returned back to her more positive facial expression, giving Lynn a shyish smile. "So… what I wanted to ask is… this is a little hard to say… What I mean is… Lynn, I really lik-"

BRRRRRRRRRRNG! The school bell echoed throughout the front of the school, indicating to the two young students where they should be right now.

"Sorry, Francisca, we gotta get to class," Lynn said as he backed up in a bit of a sprint, "Just meet me up during lunch, and you can ask me then. Alright?" Before Francisca could say anything, he flashed her a smile and ran off to get to his first block class, leaving the poor girl alone in front of the door, with her question stuck in her throat.

The athletic kid jogged down the hall towards his classroom, his breaths deep and jagged. As he rushed down the elongated hallways of the school, he had but one thought circling his mind;

 _Wait, why am I going to class now? Aren't we supposed to be in class before the bell rings?_

* * *

Despite what his brothers would say when mocking and teasing him, Lynn was not a bad student. While he did focus most of efforts on sports and athletic training, and he was not exactly the shiniest bowling ball on the conveyer, and he did require assistance from his smarter brothers like Levi and Loki for assistance with his studies from time to time, the boy did fairly well in his classes. He wasn't an A student, but he wasn't a D student. He comfortably settled in the B range, with the occasional C flying his direction. Of course, he did have his hiccups; his biology teacher, Dr. Ahmed, returned to him a previous exam paper, bearing a beautiful crimson **56%**

"Aw, Levi's gonna be pissed," Lynn muttered to himself, "That kid does not like his hard work being wasted."

The rest of the class was a complete bore. The teacher insisted on teaching the most horrid subject in the entire biology book; mutations. Lynn groaned as he read every single name of every mutation, and read the names of every single strand of DNA that could lead to said mutation if it was disrupted or altered or… or… if Lynn was being honest, he could barely understand half of what he was reading.

"So, class, does anyone know the causes of mutations?" Dr. Ahmed asked his class. Several hands raised in the air, and the professor pointed at one. "Yes, Marco?"

"Um… chemical materials, right?" Marco answered.

The professor nodded. "Yes, Marco, certain chemical agents can be an external factor in mutation, specifically if one of the parents or the child/fetus itself is exposed to these damaging chemicals. Look at my home country of Iraq, for example. Ever since the wars of the 80s, the Iraqi people have been besieged by chemical warfare, and the effects have shown in the offspring. Many children born during these times of crisis have developed deformities and mutations," the teacher took a moment to sigh, as the issue hit very close to home for him, "through no true fault of their own."

He shook his head slightly, to clear the thoughts. "Here, in the Western World, these harmful chemicals can be introduced through certain illicit medications or beauty products. That's the main reason why there are labels that urge women, particularly pregnant women, not to take these harmful drugs. Excellent example, Marco," he said. Marco beamed at the praise.

Dr. Ahmed turned to the rest of the class and asked "Can anyone else name a reason for mutations?"

"Incest."

…

Lynn was confused why everyone in the class had turned his way to stare at him, until he realized that he was the one who gave that answer. He had unconsciously let the I-word out into the world. He tried to ignore the glares of his fellow students and focus on the teacher.

Dr. Ahmed pursed his lips, "Well, I would prefer you use the term 'in-breeding' in this scientific context, but yes, there are dangerous that come with in-breeding. Everyone has recessive genes that can cause issues with the fetus, and in-breeding can cause those recessive genes to come to the forefront of the genetic code, especially after generations of the practice. But I don't think that's the only reason that you should be discouraged from it," he finished with a bit of a smirk. A few of the students laughed politely, Lynn among them, though his laughter was more uncomfortable than the others.

 _So even if me and Linka did somehow end up together, we'd just end up causing problem for someone else. I can't intentionally cause problems for poor Lacy…_

 _Lacy? Did I seriously give my incest-baby a name?_

"Um, professor, are you sure you should be talking about things like that so openly to middle school students?" asked one blonde boy with a crutch at the back of the class.

"Frankly, Paul, I'm here to teach you about science. And the world of science does come with uncomfortable territory, I will admit. But, if you allow it to, it can be a wonderful journey to explore reality, and answer questions about… well, everything," the teacher ended with a small shrug.

 _Answer questions… Science can answer questions…_ Lynn thought to himself. He felt the start of an idea beginning to emerge in his mind, but it just wouldn't fully appear. Lynn closed his eyes and grunted and felt himself making a strong fist; he could think of something… just let it come out… come on…

"Sir, I think Lynn is trying to shit himself."

Lynn opened his eyes and heard his classmates roar with laughter, even Marco, who was banging the desk with his fist from sheer enjoyment. He looked towards the professor, who just stood there, shaking his head…

* * *

"And then Lynn was going all Dragon Fall Z style grunting. 'Uhng,' 'Uhng,'" Paul told the rest of his friends at the table, as they all started chuckling and mocking Lynn. The boy simply sat there with an unamused expression on his face, as Marco slapped him on the back.

"Come on, Lynn, you gotta admit how funny that was," Marco said jokingly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah. It was almost as funny as that time you _actually_ took a dump in the swimming pool, and tried to blame it on me… even though you were the only one in the pool. How did you think that was going to work?"

Marco scoffed. "Please. That was years ago. Don't bring that up now like it changes the fact that you looked like you tried to drop a squat in biology class," he said as he and his friends all went back to their hyena laughter.

"Whatever, losers. I bet you're all glad I didn't take a Marco in class. It would've been the largest Marco you'd have ever seen in your lives, and you would've all lived the rest of your lives in jealousy of my great Marco," he turned to his best friend with a grin, "Sorry, Marco is my new term for 'shit.' I came up with it after how you played at our last game."

"OOOOOOH!" the entire table went as Marco crossed his hands. "Screw you, Lynn," he said, in defeat. Lynn celebrated his great victory by helping himself to some of Marco's fries, the other boy simply grimacing when he did so.

Then, Lynn felt a tapping on his shoulder. He spun around in his seat to see Francisca, with her hand hovering above his shoulder. "Hey, Lynn, is this a bad time?" she asked.

Lynn quickly gulped down the large mould of fries in his mouth, and took a hefty drink from his milk carton to force it down. "No, no," he said as he wiped his milk moustache, "I can talk. I'd rather talk to you than these guys anyways," he gestured towards his fellow teammates, all of whom looked annoyed by his comments. Francisca, on the other hand, smiled sweetly.

"Ok, it was about what I wanted to ask earlier. In the morning, before the bell rang. Can we… can we go somewhere more private?"

"OOOOOOH!" the entire went again, but this time in a less challenging way and in a more lovey-dovey way. The star athlete and the cheerleader both flashed the rest of them annoyed looks, before Lynn got up from his seat and the two of them started to walk away from the table.

As they walked past table after table, trying to leave the cafeteria, Lynn felt a slight brushing of his hand. He looked over to Francisca, who had drawn her hand back sharply and had a significant blush on her face. Lynn smiled internally; he knew she was trying to touch his hand without making it too obvious. He decided to play along and pretend like he didn't notice. It was… kind of cute, how much she was trying to hide how she felt for him.

 _Could I ever go for a girl like Francisca, though?_ Lynn thought to himself, _I mean, she is cute and nice… and I guess I like her, but… I know who I'm in love with._

 _Linka… why did it have to be you? Why did you have to be my sister? And why do I have to be in love with her?_

 _Oh, I know why… her wonderful smile, that brightens up my day whenever I see it… the way she always takes care of everyone and tries to keep them in order, even jackasses like me… the way she always says 'I love you, Lynn,' and she always means it… God, I love her too…_

"Lynn? Are you okay?" Lynn looked back to Francisca who was staring at him with confusion and concern.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked so sad all of a sudden."

"Oh, yeah, that… well, um… It's just that my hand kinda still hurts right now," he lied as he reminded her of his bandaged hand. Francisca still looked concerned at the boy. "I think you should go see the nurse about that, Lynn," she said.

"I don't need to. I'll just get home and let my brother Levi take care of it. I can survive for now."

"Well… if you say so…" Francisca said unsurely. The two of them opened the door leading out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, and they moved to the corner of the hallway, by the stairs. Francisca glanced around for a few moments, to make sure no one could intrude on them, before she finally sighed a breath of relief and looked back to Lynn.

"Well, Lynn, I was going to ask you this earlier, but… I guess I'll do it now," she said as she brushed a little hair away from her face. "What I wanted to ask you is… um… well, you know that the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with…" Lynn's eyes widened as he slowly came to realize what the girl before him was about to ask.

"So, Lynn… if no one else has asked you… would you like to go… with me?" Francisca asked with such shyness that the last part her of her question was in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked as embarrassed as she could've been, but not as embarrassed as the boy she was asking.

In that one instant, Lynn's brain was kicked into overdrive. Every hormonal instinct, every emotional thought, every single image of Francisca, Linka and every other girl he'd ever felt attracted to burst into his mind. It was so overwhelming, that Lynn just said the first thing that came to mind;

"Yes," he answered quickly.

Francisca's embarrassment was quickly replaced with happiness and joy. "R-really?" she said with such excitement that Lynn couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Y-yeah. I'll… I'll go to the dance with you. It sounds like fun," he said in a very uneasy tone. Francisca did not seem to notice though, as she simply looked excited and giddy with Lynn accepting her proposal.

"Great. I'll prepare for then. I… I just can't believe that you said yes," Francisca admitted.

"Why wouldn't I say yes to you?" Lynn replied with an attempt at a confident smirk. He roped himself into this, he figured that he might as well make the girl's night enjoyable.

Francisca nodded happily, and walked past the young man. As soon as Lynn thought he was left to his thoughts, he felt someone spin him around and peck him on the lips. Francisca gave him a seductive smile, before whispering "See you then, Lynnsanity," and walking away from the boy.

Lynn sighed. He was so confused. But, for a brief moment, he was able to forget about Linka…

* * *

"This should be able to take care of your hand," Levi muttered as he placed a soft pink cream on Lynn's injured hand, "It's a sort of 'drug' that kicks the blood cells into quicker action, so you're injuries should fade quickly. Though… I couldn't help but notice that your hand appears to be cut, not broken," Levi said suspiciously. Lynn gave him a sheepish grin and tried to play it off.

"Yeah, well, that happened at school. Laboratory accident. You know, glass safety."

Levi narrowed his eyes, causing Lynn to panic a little, but the young scientist shrugged it off. "Well, you have proven yourself clumsy with my lab equipment in the past."

"Hey, that was different."

Levi simply shrugged and closed the lid of his experimental cream. "Well, I hope you feel better after this. Now, if you don't have anything else you need, I need to get back to my poop studies," he said with excitement.

Lynn was about to get up and leave his brother to his bizarre experiments, before he recalled his science professor's words;

… _The world of science does come with uncomfortable territory, I will admit. But, if you allow it to, it can be a wonderful journey to explore reality, and answer questions about… well, everything…_

Lynn then remembered his futile attempts to recall something in class. He realized, with a small gasp, what he was trying to… well, realize.

 _Of course. Levi… he has all the answers. Maybe he can help me with my… problem…_

"Before you do that, bro, can I ask you something about science?"

Levi turned around with a renewed sense of interest. "You… Lynn Loud Jr… want to ask me about _science_?" he questioned in disbelief. Lynn tried to ignore the shock in his tone.

"Well, listen, I… have some questions to ask about, um, biological stuff… like attraction…"

"You mean a sexual attraction between two people, right?"

"Yeah. That. What I want to ask is… are there some sexual attractions that shouldn't happen? From scientific or biological reasons?"

The young scientist sighed, and took off his glasses to start rubbing them with a handkerchief. "You're talking about incest, aren't you?"

"Wha-what? No. I-I don't mean…" Lynn said in pure shock and horror.

"Lynn, please," said Levi, cutting the poor boy's sputtering off, "it's obvious from how you've been interacting with Linka recently. Always blushing, always so shy while you never are with anyone else, so tender with her while you're so rough with the rest of us…"

"That's because she's my little sister…"

Levi nodded. "Yes. No doubt your sense to protect her and care for her grew into something else. Something more than family. Something you're probably so ashamed off that you've been hiding it this whole time. But I notice a lot that others don't."

Lynn felt weak to his core. He couldn't even bother coming up with a lie or an excuse, so he just crumbled to the floor, hands and knees flat on the ground, and he did what Lynn Loud never thought he would do;

He cried.

He started sobbing slightly, when it just became so clear to him how… wrong he was. His little sister… whom he remembered holding as a baby, staring at her caringly while she slept in his arms… that's who he wanted to sleep with. And now someone else knew his dark secret. He had no idea how Levi was going to react. He looked up with tear-stained eyes at his little brother and saw… no scorn or hatred in his eyes. Only… empathy.

Levi weakly lifted his hand and placed it on Lynn's shoulder. "Lynn… it's not your fault, and you aren't a bad guy for this," he whispered softly to his brother, his tone nothing short of caring, "The heart wants what it wants, it's fickle sways tend us all."

Lynn wiped his eyes, and asked the young scientist, "But it's wrong. It's perverted."

Levi sighed. "Lynn, as a scientist, I'm not bound by societal standards. The best scientists aren't. Otherwise, we would have never cut up corpses and discovered how organs worked. We would have never questioned the belief that diseases came from witches and demons. We would have never delved into the realms of psychology. So I'm not fit to say what is and isn't wrong by societal standards. All I can say is; yes, it is wrong by biological standards…"

Lynn looked back to the ground, defeated by what his brother said…

"… but one thing I know that trumps even science in my eyes; I want my siblings to be happy."

Lynn looked back to Levi, the younger boy smiling warmly at his older brother. "I want you to be happy, Lynn. So, while I won't help you in anyway, I will say this; I know things will work out between you and Linka. She loves you and you love her."

Lynn sighed. "She loves me like family loves family."

"And you don't?"

Lynn thought about that, and smiled from what his brother said. "Yeah, I guess I do. No matter what, I'll always love my younger sister."

The athletic boy got up from the floor and fondly ruffled Levi's hair, much to the annoyance of the brainy toddler. "Thanks, Levi. You're the best."

Levi pushed Lynn's hand away, but still appeared grateful. "No problemo, Lynn. And I promise you that I won't tell anyone about your little secret. But still… you should try to keep it under wraps. I understand that my standards might be more warped than everyone else."

"Yeah," Lynn chuckled softly, "I'll be sure to keep it on the down low."

However, outside their room, there stood a figure, listening in on their conversation. He had been walking by, minding his own business for the most part, before he heard Levi and Lynn talking in Levi's room, at which point he held his ear to the door and heard everything. He heard everything they said about Lynn, about Linka, and about incest…

"Too late for that, Lynn…" he said, before giving a nasty grin…

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I'll be honest, I've been thinking about rewriting this story. Not quitting, but just redoing some parts. I feel like the first chapter especially could use some improvement, since I just typed it out in my free time, and I feel like it could use some expanding upon. I'll be sure to let everyone know whether or not I'll do that later.**

 **Regardless, thanks for reading.**


End file.
